


Day 2: Caroling

by MoMoMomma



Series: 25 Drabbles of Christmas [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Caroling, Inappropriate Humor, Incest, M/M, Sassy Peter Hale, Sexual Humor, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 17:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2820659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoMoMomma/pseuds/MoMoMomma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t often Peter went anywhere with him save for dates, their interests often being on opposite ends of a spectrum. It was nice to be able to walk in public with him, to silently say “this is mine.” </p><p>It was not so nice once they started ringing the bells and everyone around them starting singing the carols. Peter pressed close behind him, hips flush to Derek’s ass, singing under his breath and directly into Derek’s ear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 2: Caroling

**Author's Note:**

> Hover over the italicized lyrics to figure out what songs Peter is butchering :D

“This is inane.”

Derek huddled closer into his uncle’s form and watched as his mother turned, her mouth pulled down into a frown as she stared at her brother.

“ _This_ ,” she snapped, waving a finger around at the people milling in the town square, “is a Beacon Hills tradition. We need to become--”

“More connected with the community at large.” Peter finished with a scowl, pushing the hot cocoa he held into Derek’s palms and rolling his eyes. “Yes, but Talia can’t we just send some money to the charities? Donate to the shelters? Do _literally_ anything else?”

“We’re setting a good example for the children.” Talia snapped, eyeing where Derek’s younger cousins were chatting with a group of children from the elementary school. “Peter, they need socialization.”

Peter huffed but let the conversation drop, grumbling as he stuck the cold tip of his nose against Derek’s jaw. Derek yelped but let him be, content to have his uncle so close in such a public place. Their relationship wasn’t anything new in the pack, none of their family members even blinking an eye when they piled together and nuzzled on the couch. It was...oddly thrilling to watch people’s eyes size them up as they strode past, Derek’s chest swelling at the slight jealousy he saw in some of their gazes.

It wasn’t often Peter went anywhere with him save for dates, their interests often being on opposite ends of a spectrum. It was nice to be able to walk in public with him, to silently say “this is mine.”

It was not so nice once they started ringing the bells and everyone around them starting singing the carols. Peter pressed close behind him, hips flush to Derek’s ass, singing under his breath and directly into Derek’s ear.

 ****_"I wish I could see you naked, I wish I could see you naked, I wish I could see you naked, and down on all fours.”_

_ "On the first day of Christmas my nephew gave to me a liquid dose of vitamin C.” _

_ "Come, I told him, for he’d been so good.” _

_ "Stroke on my, lick on my, suck on my cock.” _

“ **Peter Edward**!”

Derek jolted at his mother’s snarl, cheeks flushed and mouth open to drag in cool lungfuls of air in an attempt to chill his overheated body. Being pressed up close to Peter was enough, but having his uncle croon _filthy_ parodies of the carols in his ear nearly had Derek stroking out in the middle of the square.

“Problem?” Peter nuzzled Derek’s jaw, tugging him closer as Talia stomped the few feet between them, stopping with her hands on her hips.

She seemed ready to scruff him until a nearby child tried to hit a note that had all of them wincing, Talia looking around as if remembering where they were.

“Go home. You and I will continue this discussion there.”

“Of course.” Peter said smoothly, tugging Derek away from the crowd and his fuming mother.

They made their way towards where Peter’s car was, Derek stumbling every so often when his zipper brushed against his stiffened cock in a painful way. Peter practically tossed him into the car, climbing into the driver’s seat seconds later. Derek stayed silent as they made their way onto the main road, only speaking up once Peter made a turn off that did _not_ lead back to the house.

“We’re not going home, are we?”

 **  
**“Well,” Peter hedged, reaching over to cup Derek through his jeans, grinning when Derek jolted and moaned, “not right away.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on [tumblr](http://momomomma2.tumblr.com)!


End file.
